Loki's Fairytale World
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor AU. Story prompt provided by WrittenPerfection. Loki tries to escape real life by disappearing into one of the storybooks in his personal library. Thor and his friends go on an adventure to find him. Brief snippets from other movies and books such as Crimson Peak, Romeo and Juliet, Harry Potter, and others. M/M Jotunn Loki. Thorki. Explicit Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story was given to me by one of my readers, WrittenPerfection. It is funny and original and I just love it.**

"Thor, have you seen Loki?" Frigga asked.

"No mother I have not."

"When was the last time you laid eyes on him?" Frigga asked. Thor was about to answer, until it occurred to him that he did not have one. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? His path and Loki's rarely crossed during the course of their days anymore.

"I…I'm not sure. The harvest festival maybe?"

"That was three months ago! Surely you've seen him since then?"

"I truly cannot recall seeing him, no. What of you?"

"I think it was two months ago. I've been so busy preparing for the upcoming feast. I sought him out today because Alfheim has expressed an interest in a marriage arrangement. They will be here in a couple of weeks. I went into his chambers and they felt stale. Several of his personal items are missing."

"Did you question the servants?"

"Mara says she has not seen him in weeks. She goes in every mid-morning to change the bed linen, but it has not been slept in, in the last two months."

"And she didn't report it?"

"She said Loki paid her handsomely to keep it a secret. She assumed he was romantically involved with someone and sleeping elsewhere at night."

"What does Heimdall say?"

"I haven't asked him yet." Frigga was starting to cry.

"I will go ask Heimdall to locate him. You go speak with father and see what he can do."

"I'm so worried about your brother Thor. We've been neglecting him. He spends far too much time alone." She said. Thor was about to mutter, 'He's not my brother.', but thought better of it and kept silent. Though Odin and Frigga have always counted Loki as part of the family, few outside of the family did so. Not when Loki stood there on the dais in his bright blue skin and ruby red eyes. Loki was an abandoned Jotunn runt that his father had scooped up and brought home to raise as a ward. He had fond memories of Loki from when they were very little. There was a time when the two boys were inseparable. But as time passed Thor became aware that not everyone around him approved of Loki. For a time, he commanded that Loki follow him everywhere with his friends, though he knew the others did not want him there. Eventually, the unspoken strain took its toll and Thor spent less time with him. They grew apart in adulthood and went about leading their separate lives. Thor could not say if Loki even had any friends in Asgard, save for his mother.

The more Thor thought about it the more he wondered what it was Loki did all day. He'd stopped training in seidr with Frigga years ago, having learned all that she could teach him. He did not know of any companions that kept his 'brother' company. He must have been lonely. A stranger in a strange land with only a couple of people that might miss him. A ball of guilt and panic formed in Thor's chest.

He swung Mjolnir in the air and took to flight. His face betrayed his urgency as dread grew like a fungus in his gut. He landed hard, making the BiFrost thud beneath his feet.

"I cannot see him." Heimdall said.

"Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere."

"Could he conceal himself with magic?"

"I don't know. If he has I have no way of finding him. Thor, usually when I cannot locate someone it means only one thing."

"Loki is not dead."

"You need to consider that he might be."

"How could you let this happen? How could you not see? How did kidnappers make it into our kingdom? Into our palace? What if he went out for a ride and was injured and died? We will never know what became of him!" Thor roared at Heimdall with heartbreak and frustration. Heimdall gave his prince an accusing look and Thor plopped on his bottom in a heap in the middle of the gatehouse.

"Can you not see the body?" Thor asked.

"I can if I know where to look, but his life force is not present anywhere in Asgard. Every time I focus on Loki, my eyes linger on his personal library, but it is empty. You might want to begin your search there."

"My mother will be heartbroken when she finds out."

"She said that some of Loki's personal items were missing from his room. I hate to say this my prince, but I have observed behavior in the past from other people that were thinking of ending their own lives. Sometimes they would give away their possessions before committing the act. You need to consider that Loki is dead because he chose to be."

"He's not dead. I refuse to believe it." He left the gatehouse, contemplating Loki's location and fate. His countrymen had no love for Loki, being Jotun as he was. In his selfishness he'd abandoned the man, alone in a hostile country that didn't want him. Sickness swept through Thor as he approached the palace. He saw his father's ravens take flight, circling far and wide as they surveyed the kingdom.

"Well, hello! Your Highness. Care to join me in a spar?" Fandral said with his usual dashing smile.

"Not now." Thor grumbled and marched on without looking at his friend. He and the others took note of their prince's stressed demeanor and followed him.

"Thor, what's wrong?" Sif asked.

"Loki is missing." Thor's said. Above them the clear blue sky began to darken with the gathering of dark clouds, but Thor's friends did not notice them.

"He's just hiding in some small cubby hole like always I'm sure." Fandral said. Thor spun on his heel to address his friend.

"When was the last time you laid eyes on him? Yesterday? Last week? I have not seen his face in three months." Thor said. The statement stunned them into silence. Thor watched them, their faces flickered as they wracked their memories for that last time they'd seen the little blue prince.

"The festival." Hogun said.

"Aye." Volstagg added.

"What of Heimdall?" Sif asked.

"Heimdall cannot see him." Thor said and the seriousness of the problem finally sunk in for the Warriors Four. Thor continued on to his destination, Loki's room as his friends followed, unsure of what to say or do.

Thor entered Loki's chambers without knocking. When he swept into his brother's chambers the first thing he noticed was the lack of Loki's scent. Loki's chambers always smelled of a combination of lavender and Loki's own personal musk, which Thor found to be pleasing. However, Loki's chambers were stale, just as Frigga had told him. The bear skin Thor gave to Loki on his 131st name day was missing from the foot of the bed. Further inspection of the room revealed that Loki's dagger collection, several spell books, and a jewelry box were also gone. Thor pulled open Loki's drawers. His bed clothes were missing. A smile and a flood of relief washed over him.

"He's alive." Thor said.

"How do you know?" Fandral asked.

"Suicidal men don't give away their underwear, no matter how nice the material. No one does that. Loki took it with him, to wherever he was going."

"Where do you think he went?" Sif asked.

"I don't know, but the time has come to organize a search party." Thor said. They left Loki's bedroom and headed towards his parent's chambers. Already members of the guard were bustling about, giving orders and organizing men. Frigga saw her son approaching and ran to Thor.

"Any sign of him?" She asked.

"His bedclothes are gone. He wouldn't have taken those with him if he intended to die. He's alive. He ran away, tough why or where I know not. I will find him mother. I promise."

"Thor. The Captain awaits your orders. I have already surveyed the obvious places. You know your brother better than anyone. Search out those secret places where he might be hiding." Odin said. Thor took off towards the barracks and the stables with his entourage bringing up the rear.

He instructed the men to search the caves behind the waterfalls at Butterfly pond, and Moonshine Lake. Likewise, the center of Lord Northman's corn field as there used to be a small fort there that he and Loki used to hide in when they were children. By nightfall, Thor and his friends made camp where they were. The palace was too far away, and they would need to continue their search in the morning anyway.

Thor unrolled his bed set and lay on the mossy ground to looked up at the starry sky. It was a warm summer night and the smell of nature was pungent. As the crickets played a symphony in the background, Thor thought of Loki.

 _"But I don't want to be the Jotun again." Loki had said._

 _"But you are the Jotunn Loki." Thor had said._

 _"Yeah, but why is the Jotunn always the bad guy? Can't I be the knight?"_

 _"Don't be silly Loki. You're too small."_

 _"Then can't I be the damsel and Volstagg could be a big red dragon."_

 _"But you're not a girl."_

 _"I sort of am."_

 _"You can't be the damsel Loki. The knight always kisses the damsel when he rescues her, and you are my brother. Sif is the damsel." Thor said._

A sad smile graced Thor's lips. It was a random memory, a happy one, at least for him. Looking back now though, he saw just how boxed in Loki was. His isolation began early in his life, and he had contributed to that environment. Wherever Loki was, Thor prayed that his brother was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks went by. Thor abandoned using horses altogether and took to the air to search all the places he could think in which Loki might be hiding. He found nothing.

Unable to hide the activities of the army or the gossip at court, Odin made a public announcement and issued a reward for the safe return of their lost prince. But even with a bounty, no fruit came forth from their efforts.

Thor returned to the palace to give his report. There was no trace of Loki.

"None of the other patrols found anything either my son." Odin said as the three of them sat down for a family meal. Loki's chair was conspicuously vacant.

"We didn't do this often enough." Frigga's eyes were swollen and red from crying day in and day out. It made Odin angry.

"I swear to my forefathers I will kill that boy when I find him." Odin said. It was an empty threat of course. Odin had never been overtly affectionate, but Thor could tell the man would fall to pieces just to wrap his arms around Loki once more.

"If he ran away, he was running towards something. Towards happiness." Thor said. His desired effect did not unfold as he hoped. Frigga sobbed louder into her soup.

"He didn't even leave a note behind. How could he leave me to worry like this? I raised him better." Frigga said. Thor and Odin both took long gulps of ale from their mugs. Sobriety was ill advised this evening.

After their tear filled meal, Thor stumbled down the hall to his chambers to drink his sorrows away until he blacked out. However, once he got there he found his feet continuing on of their own accord until he was in Loki's rooms once again. Beyond the foyer and the bed and bathing chambers, there was Loki's personal library. Remembering Heimdall's words, Thor made his way back there.

It was a vast room. Though nowhere near as impressive as the main library it was still enviable to any commoner. Thor looked up at the rows and rows of books and realized that Loki had read every single one. So this then was how his brother had spent his days. As Thor walked further down the aisles of novels, historical tombs, spell books, and binders of poetry, Thor came upon a very comfortable looking wing-backed chair. It was old and worn, and for the first time in weeks, Thor could smell Loki's scent. Thor plopped down heavy into it, making the chair creak under his weight. He leaned to the side and breathed deep the many years of skin cells that had settled into the cloth. To his left Thor noticed a very short book case in arm's reach.

Thor could tell that these must either be Loki's favorites or new books which he had not read yet. He took another long drink of his ale and reached out. The one closest to him was a red leather bound tome.

 **Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone**

Thor put the book in his lap and stared down at it. He looked around at his surroundings which felt claustrophobic to him. Save for a small window high up on the wall, there was no natural light in this room. He looked back down at the book, which had a picture of a little boy with a lightning scar on his forehead ridding a broom. It looked like a children's book. Thor opened it.

Light exploded from the pages and Thor felt himself being sucked down, down, down. Faintly he heard the sound of his mug of ale breaking on the stone floor, somewhere far away. With a whoosh more violent than the BiFrost, Thor landed hard onto soft grassy earth.

"Hagrid are you alright?" A girl's voice said. Thor grunted as he rose to dust himself off, and that is when he saw him.

"Loki!" Thor stepped forward and wrapped his brother in his arms, bursting into tears of joy.

"Hagrid? What are you doing? Who's Loki?" The Loki lookalike asked. Thor pulled back and looked at him. Loki's skin was white and his eyes were a gorgeous impossible green. He was dressed like the boy on the cover of the book and he was wearing glasses and had the lightning bolt scar above his eyebrow. He was dressed like the other two children standing next to him as though he himself were a child.

"Loki? What game is this? You've been gone for weeks! Mother is sick with worry and you stand here pretending to be someone else. Do you not care about your family at all?"

"Harry, I think Hagrid has hit his head really hard." Ron said to Loki.

"We don't have time for this! Snape knows where the sorcerer's stone is and he's on his way to get it." Hermoine said.

"Hagrid, how do we get past Fluffy?" Loki asked. Thor was about to shout 'Who the hell is Hagrid?' when he felt an overwhelming compulsion to say something else.

"Fluffy is like any other big dumb beast. All you have to do is calm him. He likes music…I shouldn't have said that." Thor felt the words just tumble out. What or who was a Fluffy?

"Thanks Hagrid. We have to go." Loki said. He turned and the other two children followed him. Thor tried to follow but felt his feet stuck where he stood. As he watched them go it dawned on Thor that he was trapped inside the book and compelled to do whatever the character was required to do. Thor noticed that his hands were turning grey and that the color was spreading up his clothes to the rest of this body. Once fully enveloped in black and white, he was able to move again. He took off, to follow his brother and convince him to come home, by force if necessary.

He caught up to the group but when he placed his hand on Loki's shoulder his hand went through it.

"Loki! Loki look at me!" Thor yelled, but Loki did not acknowledge him at all. Thor ran ahead the group and stood directly in Loki's path to block him. Loki's eyes saw without seeing and his body passed through Thor's like a ghost. Aggravation and anxiety made Thor's blood boil, but he could do nothing. He followed them through the strange castle, going through many hallways and strange moving staircases until they reached the top floor that looked neglected and abandoned. There was a red-eyed ugly cat that the group took note of. They pulled sticks from their pockets and uttered a chant before going through some forbidden looking door. Thor reached for Mjolnir at his hip and realized she was not there. Before him lay a large three headed dog, slumbering. A harp was playing.

Loki and the children opened a hatch in the floor and started their descent. The harp stopped playing and the dog awoke. The dog rose up and tried to take a bite out of Loki. Thor leapt in the way, but it was useless. Like before the beast's great mouth passed through him and Thor got a brief but detailed look at the inner anatomy of the animal's dental work. Its breath wasn't pleasant either. The hatch slammed shut and Thor was left alone and unable to follow.

For hours Thor sat, paced, and fretted, not knowing how to escape this nightmare fantasy and make his brother wake from it. Was this a spell gone wrong? Did Loki lose all sense of self in this place? Was he trapped and doomed to live out his life inside the pages of this story? Eventually, as the hours passed Thor laid down and fell asleep.

He awoke to loud applause. He was in a dining hall sitting at a table with a bunch of other adults, and once again he was in color. An old man with a long grey beard rose and spoke to the room full of children gathered. Loki stood out like a sore thumb. He spoke about a house cup and then mentioned the name Harry Potter. Loki stood.

It was the end of the story, Thor figured out. Once again he felt hope balloon in his chest. As the children cheered their hero, Thor stood up to approach Loki. He grabbed his brother's shoulders and refused to let go.

"Hagrid?"

"You are coming home with me." Thor said. Little sparks filled the air around them and Thor could tell that he was about to be ejected from the pages of the story. He pulled Loki tight to his chest, but as the light enveloped him, Loki and the entire world he was in, slipped away like melted butter. He landed in the winged-back chair of Loki's library, blinking his eyes as the world stopped spinning. The book, floating in the air, slammed shut and flew back to its place on the bookshelf like nothing had happened. There were at least fifty other books on the shelf with it.

Thor stood up from the chair and contemplated his next move. He wanted to run to his mother and tell her what he'd found, but he didn't dare get her hopes up. Thor knew that Loki was hiding inside one of these books. He had to be, and maybe he was trapped. He looked at the names on some of the spines. Some stories he recognized, others not. There were several books that held tales of adventure and Thor made the decision to seek out the assistance of his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't touch that." Thor said as Fandral reached for one of the books.

"You really think he's inside one of these?" Sif asked.

"I know it."

"But which one?" Sif asked.

"We will have to make our best guess to try to save time." Thor said.

"Are you certain it is only these books we need to check?" Fandral asked as he looked around the room at the thousands of books.

"No, but these were obviously his favorite. It is the best place to start. We will begin with the top shelf." Thor reached down and pulled out a stack of five, careful not to let any of them flop open.

"Let's see, The Works of Shakespeare, The Sword in the Stone, Crimson Peak…Cinderella?" Sif quirked an eyebrow at that last one. "I vote this one." Sif said as she held up Cinderella. She was betting that Loki was playing the main character and would love to see him in a dress.

"No. I think Shakespeare is the best place to start. Gentlemen? Lady? If you would all place your hands on my shoulders?" None of them knew if they needed to be touching when Thor opened the book in order to get sucked into the story, but it was as good a guess as any. Thor opened the book and once again he found himself riding a wave of nauseating light.

Boisterous laughter broke out from a distance. The first thing Thor noticed was that he was high up. The next thing he noticed, was that he was wearing a dress. His golden locks were long, reaching his ass though curled and coiffed to perfection. He had big pearl earrings in his ears and a necklace that matched. His baby blue dress highlighted his eyes. His sleeves were puffy and huge to accommodate his masculine shoulders. His big skirt hid his massive muscular thighs.

He looked down and noticed that his friends were all dressed like characters from a Shakespearian tale, not too different from what they were used to. They were also colored in black and white, while he was in color. But why was he in the dress and not Sif?

"Thor if I live to the ripe old age of 10,000 I will never see a lovelier sight than I do right now!" Fandral shouted from the ground below.

"Oh shut up!" Thor bellowed.

"My lady?" Came Loki's voice. Oh no. Loki is Romeo. At the sight of his brother in the bushes, howls of laughter rang out from his friends. Bent over and cupping their knees, fat tears fell from their eyes as they laughed themselves sick and breathless. Romeo couldn't hear any of it.

The compulsion to speak overtook Thor once more and he cringed as the familiar words demanded to flow from his mouth.

"Romeo, Romeo. Where fore art though Romeo? Deny they father and refuse thy name. Be but sworn my love and I will no longer be a Capulet." Thor bellowed like a general on the battlefield. More loud cackling followed. More words came from Thor's lips, speaking of names, roses, and sweetness. Thor spoke like a smitten girl and turned beat red as he did so.

"I take thee at thy word!" Loki shouted from the ground, emerging from the bushes like a love sick puppy. Thor's friends watched the scene play out as sweet romantic words were exchanged between the two. As the scene dragged on the weirdness of it became worse and even the Warrior's Four could not hide their cringes as Loki pledged undying love to Thor. The sounds of Juliet's nursemaid came and Romeo took off.

"Thor? Don't Romeo and Juliet make love later in the story?" Sif called up.

"I need to get the hell out of here." Thor said. If he stayed in this story he would be compelled to fuck his brother. Thor hitched up his skirt and flung a leg over the balcony.

"Thor! You are really high up and you don't have Mjolnir. If you fall, you'll break your neck!"

"I have a theory. Hear me out." Thor fell backwards from the balcony then, at an angle that would surely snap his neck. Sparks of light engulfed him once more and when he landed on the ground it was the floor of Loki's library. Nevertheless, the landing was still painful.

"Thor!" Sif screamed at him.

"You idiot! You scared the hell out of us. I thought you were going to die!" Volstagg bellowed.

"Nay. The stories aren't real. If you die in the story the story ends and the book spits you out."

"You didn't know that." Hogun said.

"Well, I know it now." Thor said.

"Does anyone want to venture a guess as to why you got stuck in the role of Juliet instead of our fair Sif here?" Fandral asked.

"I'm sure Loki did that specifically to punish me should I ever find out about his little hidden worlds. And if any of you ever speak of this to anyone I'll challenge you to Holmgang." Thor said. All of his friends snickered again.

"I'm serious!"

"Alright, alright Your Highness. So sensitive." Fandral said.

"Which one should we try next?" Hogun asked.

"The Count of Monte Cristo?" Sif asked.

"Dracula? Interesting title." Fandral said as he held up the book for close inspection.

"We could check Cinderella." Volstagg looked at Thor with a cheesy smile.

"No." Thor said.

"Crimson Peak." Fandral said. "Sounds bloody."

"Sounds like it is about a woman's monthlies." Sif said.

"Whatever. It'll do. Open it." Thor said. They came together once more and Fandral opened the book.

Thor was alone in a dark, dusty, dilapidated looking room. He was also dressed in a girl's evening gown and his long blonde locks were wavy, almost bushy.

"Why am I always the girl?" He lamented. He heard the floorboard creek. It raised the hair on his arms and he looked about wondering what kind of book he was in.

"Sif? Fandral?" He turned and standing before him was a blood red specter with a giant hole in its head. Its boney hand reached for him and he screamed.

"Thor. It's me. Volstagg. What's the matter?"

Thor stumbled back and fell on his ass, looking up at his friend. Now that he was over his initial shock he could make out Volstagg's resemblance.

"Beware of Crimson Peak." He said. Volstagg's skeleton coughed then, as though to dislodge the alien words from his throat. "Sorry about that. I don't know why I said that."

"Because you were supposed to."

"Why did you scream?"

"You need to look in the mirror." Thor said. Volstagg strolled to the other side of the room as though he were walking in a park. Volstagg screamed, half-way, until his jaw bone fell off onto the vanity.

"Ha!" Thor barked a surprised laugh. Volstagg picked up the wayward appendage and snapped back in place.

"How am I supposed to put meat back on my bones with a such an unreliable hinge?"

"Edith! Edith!" Came a loud rasping at the door. It was Loki's voice. Thor jumped to his feet and answered it.

"Yes."

"I heard screaming. Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not alright. I need to get out of here!" Thor said, suddenly looking tearful and panicked. Loki ushered him from the room. Volstagg followed. Along the way he ran into Sif and Hogun who were also looking rather ghoulish. Sif had a meat cleaver sticking out of her head. Loki led Thor into a parlor where another woman waited. He took a seat on the couch and a cup of hot tea was thrust into his hands.

"What happened?" Loki asked as he got down on one knee. He looked dashing, dressed in the period clothing.

"I have to leave. I have to get away from here." Thor said, sounding very much like some frightened simpering maiden.

"You've nowhere else to go. This is your home now." Lucille said, sounding both sweet and fake.

"You're upset and need some time to calm your nerves. Some fresh air would do you good. I know, tomorrow, we can go to the post office." Loki said.

"Finish your tea. It'll calm you." Lucille said. Thor drank it down and blacked out.

He awoke with a start, alone in that room again, in bed. Sif and the others were standing next to the bed, minus Fandral.

"What happened?" Thor asked.

"Fandral is missing. We've looked everywhere. Oh, and that woman poisoned you, and we are pretty sure Loki is in on it." Sif said.

"How do you know?" Thor asked.

"Because we watched them fuck last night. They're brother and sister, as it turns out. You are young Edith, his wife." Volstagg said.

"I don't like this story." Hogun said.

"Thor, I'm afraid to ask which part of this world Loki would find so appealing? This is the second time you've ended up in a dress and played the part of Loki's love interest. I'm detecting a pattern." Sif said.

"You are over-analyzing the situation. It is just a scary story, meant to get the blood pumping. That is all." Thor said.

"I hope so, because delving into why Loki enjoys stories filled with sibling incest would open up a discussion no one here wants to have. Agree?" Volstagg said.

"Agreed." They all said.

"Loki's not my brother. We aren't even the same species." Thor added, hoping it would help.

"Thor, everyone knows that, except your mother. I'm sure if she heard you say that it would break her heart."

"I'm not saying that I don't love him. I do! But I don't know who he is anymore. The older he got the more he withdrew. We no longer held common interests and I didn't know how to keep his attention. In fact, I'm pretty sure he came to hate me. I neglected him. He's a Jotunn in a country that does not want him, let alone treats him like a prince. But I was too busy basking in the praise of others to notice his plight. Now, I am chasing shadows and ghosts."

A knock came at the door.

"That's that Lucille woman. Don't drink the tea." Sif said. Lucille entered with the breakfast tray, and Thor noted the predatory smile. He had to admit, if Loki had a sister, she would look like her. Loki entered a moment later.

"Good morning darling. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." Thor said.

"Good. After you are done eating lunch we will head to the post office."

"Lunch? What happened to breakfast?"

"You were so tired; I didn't want to wake you darling." The Loki character smiled at him as he fiddled with a cufflink on his sleeve. It was a beautiful smile, but it was his eyes that caught Thor's attention. There was so much heartache, longing, and desire there. Something inside of Thor trembled beneath his fictional husband's gaze, and he stopped breathing. Lucille frowned and left.

Thor ate his oatmeal, but did not drink the tea. Afterward, he opened up the closet to the uproarious laughter of his friends.

"Shouldn't you all be looking for Fandral?" Thor asked.

"But Thor, won't you need help with all those petticoats, the corset, and the stockings?" Sif asked.

"Even if I do, you cannot aid me, now get out. Go find something useful to do, and if you can't, make a game out of tossing Volstagg's lower jaw about." Thor said. Volstagg managed a partial chuckle before his jaw came unhinged on one side. The three ghosts of friendships past gave him his privacy, cackling as they went. Thor looked at the dresses and sighed. He would have to depend on the magic directing his movements to choose a garment.

After a near hour of an embarrassing dressing ritual, Thor was ready to join Loki on the ride into town. The air was cold and Thor could sense a storm approaching. In his fluffy cupcake looking gown and manly blonde beard, he stepped up into the carriage. He was relieved that, whatever the plot of this story entailed, at least his friends would not be around to witness whatever was coming next. The wind picked up the further they went and by the time they reached the post office it was snowing.

Thor watched as Loki placed a special order for green ink. The post master handed Thor a letter. He wanted to open it, but was compelled to simply put it in his pocket.

"I'm sorry Sir, but the storm is dangerous. The road is no longer passable and you would both freeze before making it back to Allerdale. We have a room where you can stay. It is small, but warm and clean." The man behind the counter said.

"I thank you. It will do." Loki said. They were lead to a small bedroom in the back of the building. As promised it was cozy but warm. It was already dark outside and Thor stood there watching as Loki placed another log onto the fire.

"Well then. Time to settle in for the night." He said. Thor swallowed. The bed was not very large and the two of them would barely fit.

"Here darling, let me help you out of your corset." He said.

"Thank you." Thor trembled as he turned around. He felt his fingertips play across the laces going down his back. Though he looked like a linebacker in lace, with a beard no less, he couldn't stifle the sensation of feeling pretty, vulnerable, and delicate. Loki's hands ghosted over his shoulders and waist as his gown slipped off his body. The corset came open in back and Thor sighed, breathing deeply for the first time in hours. All that was left on his body to protect his modesty was a thin, flower print shift. It was feminine and soft on his skin, rubbing against his cock and stimulating it to a semi-stiff peak.

Loki began undressing as well before hopping into bed. It was still early and there was nothing to do. What could a newly married young couple do in a stranded location, with a comfortable bed and a romantic fire? Thor felt sweat roll down his neck. They curled towards one another in bed, but Loki's gaze was far away.

"What are you thinking? Thor asked.

"Dark and unpleasant things. Things I cannot change."

"Why do you look to the past Thomas, when your future is right here?" Thor felt compelled to say, though he partially felt he wanted to ask the real Loki this question also. Loki looked into his eyes, eyes full of want. He felt it then, the mutual desire. Loki closed the distance with his lips and Thor felt his brother's tongue invade his mouth. He reached for Loki and soon found himself on his back with Loki creeping up his body like a panther, hungry and ready to devour. He hands raked down Loki's back as they shared another heated kiss. When his hands reached his ass he pushed his pants back to cup the creamy firm globes that would power the engine of their coupling.

Loki slinked down then, pushing up Thor's gown, dotting kisses up his legs to his thighs. It was only then, that it dawned on Thor that Loki had to put his dick _somewhere_ , and he did not possess the correct anatomy. He was about to be taken like a maiden and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't even protest it.

Loki pushed his pants all the way off, revealing his smooth silky flesh with a leaking rosy tip. Thor laid there and watched as Loki grabbed his cock and guided it to his back entrance. Thor widen his thighs to allow him entry, and whether or not he was compelled to, he couldn't say.

It burned going in and he cried out at the lack of lubrication. Loki pulled back and then leaned to the nightstand, searching and finding some mineral oil, of which he made use. Slicked and coated, Loki pressed back in. This time it was much smoother, much better. The sensation of being stretched was strange, but quickly forgotten when Loki bucked his hips for the first time. Thor held on as Loki pounded into him. The look in his eyes…Thor shuddered seeing so much love. Loki kissed him again, feral and desperate. Thor wrapped his legs around Loki's hips and accepted everything this man could give him. The change in angle caused Loki's penis to hit something inside of him and Thor mewled from it. The onslaught on that place was brutal, and Thor came, seeing stars in his eyes. Loki continued on only a moment more before he too found release.

"I love you Edith."

"I love you Thomas." Thor heard himself say. Quiet tears rolled out of his eyes. This wasn't real, not Loki, not this place, nothing save for the breaking of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thanks to WrittenPercection for this story prompt.**

Thor and Loki returned to Allerdale Hall the following morning. On the long carriage ride back Thor kissed his fake brother openly and eagerly. He let himself pretend that this place was real, and in doing so understood why Loki did not want to leave which ever story he was hiding in. The man beside him did not smell alive, but of the paper on which the story was written.

As the carriage neared Allerdale both of them composed themselves. The Thomas character to pretend that nothing was going on between he and his sister, and Thor to not let on to his friends that something so intimate had transpired.

His three friends stood there in the portico, invisible to Thomas and Lucille but quite vivid to him. Volstagg started in the moment he disembarked but Thor pretended not to hear him.

"Enjoy the honeymoon?" Volstagg asked. Thor looked at him and gave him a sober look but did not respond. The couple walked into the home and Thomas took Thor's coat to hang up in the closet. Thor felt his feet carry him to the kitchen where Lucille was busy burning a pot of oatmeal on the stove.

"Good morning." He felt compelled to say.

"You were out all night. I was worried." Lucille said with her back turned.

"We were alright. Thomas and I spent the night at the post office. We were safe and warm. There is no need to be upset." Thor said. Lucille turned, pot of oatmeal in hand and slammed it down on the table."

"I thought you both dead. Of course I'm upset. You…and my brother…you could have froze to death." Lucille looked down at the last, not that it fooled Thor. She was angry because they had sex. She was very much a jealous lover, that was plain to see. At some point Loki had come into this book, had acted as the main character, and enjoyed living as Thomas. A character who fucked his own sister. Incest. It appealed to Loki. Was that because he had such desires outside of these books? Thor dared to hope. The scene played out and Thor found his way back to the bedroom to hide, only to find his friends there waiting for him.

"Thor, what happened last night?" Sif asked.

"Nothing of import. Any sign of Fandral?" Thor asked to quickly change the subject. He couldn't tell, not with their eyes missing for sunken in, but he was sure it didn't remove the question from their minds.

"None. I don't know what will happen if we try to leave the story before he makes an appearance and I don't want to risk him getting stuck in here." Volstagg said.

"Agreed." Thor said. He could tell his friends were curious but he ignored their questioning eyes.

"What did she do while we were gone?"

"She rampaged. By the way, she keeps the poison in a cupboard in the kitchen." Sif said.

The story went on. Thor became sick, coughing up blood and hearing strange sounds in the house. Occasionally one of his friends would be compelled to play their part. Slowly, discoveries were made and the knowledge that Thomas had other wives, now deceased only confirmed everyone's suspicions as to where this story would lead. At some point, Thor would have to kill Thomas and Lucille, if their guess was correct.

Then came the revelation and Lucille chased Thor around the house with a knife, trying to kill him. Thor found it oddly comical that he was compelled to scream like a girl and act like a damsel in distress instead of just punching this bitch square in the face. Sif was torn between laughing and giving Thor tips.

"No! No Thor! Not like that! Do you want to get a finger amputated? Why can't you just hit the bitch?" Sif shouted, not that Thor could follow her direction.

They fretted, however, when Thor was cornered and pushed off the balcony. They all thought for sure they would be expelled from the story just like last time, but it didn't happen. The fall was part of the story and so it did not end.

Just as Lucille was about to go in for the killing blow, the front doors of the estate blew open and Fandral strode in.

"Dr. McMichael? What are you doing here?" Thomas asked.

"I came to check on Edith." Fandral said, seeing Thor passed out on the floor and bleeding.

"It is fortunate that you are here. Edith took a terrible fall." Thomas said. Fandral looked around and saw his friends. He'd spent the last several days on a boat in the middle of nowhere not knowing what the hell was going on. He realized that he must be the hero of this story and smiled.

He scooped Thor up, who was looking very fetching in a white nightgown and long flowing locks and carried him to a chase lounge. Thor was in rough shape and could barely speak.

"Yes, they tried to murder him. Kill them so we can get the hell out of here." Sif said. Fandral reached over and grabbed a heavy bronzed orb sitting on a desk and flung it at Lucille's head. It hit her squarely in the head drawing blood. Within seconds they were all surrounded by white light and flew through a tunnel of electricity until they landed in Loki's library once more.

"When this is all over you need to have a serious discussion with your brother about his taste in literature." Sif said.

"What story should we check next?" Fandral asked. He grabbed the Count of Monte Cristo and Thor grabbed his wrist.

"Not that one. The main character is stuck in solitary confinement for a decade. Depending on which character Loki chose to play, one of us could get stuck in a cell for ten years." Thor said.

"We'll save this one for last then. What else do we have?" Volstagg asked. The table was covered with books and the bookshelf had many more. Thor grabbed Cinderella and thrust it into Sif's hands.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked.

"After that last story, a nice sweet fairytale would sooth my nerves." Thor said.

"But you'd be in a dress again." She said.

"Like I won't end up in a dress in any of the others." Thor said.

"Good point." Volstagg said.

"Alright. Here we go." She said. She opened the book and flew through the tunnel of light.

"Oh damn thrice the Norns!" Fandral shouted. Sif turned to look at him. Fandral…Fandral looked ridiculous! His hair was grown out and curled into perfect little ringlets that were then done up with pigtails and bows. His make-up was garish with too pink cheeks and bright red lipstick.

"Oh this is too priceless!" Sif giggled. "You look like one of the whores at the Gilded Pony. One of the UGLY ones!"

"You look silly too!"

"Yes but I'm a woman. I'm supposed to wear dresses." Sif looked in the mirror. She knew she was supposed to be an ugly step-sister and saw how hideous her attire and make-up was, and so was not surprised. Yellow polka-dots. Yikes.

"Yes, well. Your dress is hideous." Fandral said.

"Yes and so is yours. Where are Volstagg and Hogun?" She looked around.

"We're down here!" A squeaky little voice shouted from the floor. "Sif! Sif! Down here!" She and Fandral looked around. Their eyes landed on two mice, dressed in people's clothes, looking very cute. Sif smiled wide when she saw them.

"I love this story. I will love it until the day I die." Sif said.

"Say another word and I'll shit in your tea!" Little Volstagg said. Even as a mouse he still had a red beard. It was adorable.

"Well, Thor must be in the kitchen fireplace then. Let's go find him." Fandral said. Sif picked up Volstagg and Hogun and stuffed them into a pocket before going on their search. They headed downstairs to the kitchen and the cellar.

Cinderella was there, but Thor was not. In this story, Loki was Cinderella. Loki was curled up into a ball, sleeping peacefully. With a smudge of soot dashed against his cheeks and a dirty ragged dress, he looked every inch the abused neglected servant.

"Wait, if Loki is Cinderella, then Thor must be the prince." Sif said. Any doubt about Loki's feelings for Thor evaporated. Sif noted that she and Fandral were in black and white and could speak freely in front of Loki and not be heard. Also of note was how Loki was in his natural blue Jotunn skin in this story, unlike the others were he appeared Aesir in his coloring.

"Do you think this is the real Loki?" She asked Fandral.

"Hard to say." Fandral said. "Loki! Loki! Hey! Sleeping beauty!" Fandral clapped his hands and then waited. Nothing.

"I don't think this one is the real Loki either. Let's go find Thor and get the hell out of here." Fandral said. A woman came down the stairs then. She looked like a sullen old crow with plotting cold eyes.

"Oh goody. The wicked stepmother." Fandral said. The black and white coloring on Fandral and Sif's bodies leached away. It was time for them to join the story.

"Cinderella, you lazy stupid cow!" The stepmother screeched. Loki startled and sat up.

"The ball is only a few hours away and here you are sleeping instead of doing your chores."

"I'm sorry stepmother. I am still exhausted from yesterday."

"Excuses, excuses. Get up. Anastasia and Dresela both need to start getting ready."

"And make sure you warm my bath water properly this time Cindersoot." Fandral said all of a sudden. Sif snickered, laughing not at Cinderella, but at Fandral.

"There isn't enough water in the world to wash away your ugliness." Sif said him, and she wasn't sure if it was a scripted sentence or not. They started bickering, which was actually quite fun until their wicked stepmother interrupted them and they were shewed away back upstairs. Volstagg and Hogun remained behind watching the Loki double play his part. It was going to be a long day.

"Well hello my little friends. I bet you are hungry. Here, have some bread." CinderLoki said. He placed a small hunk of it next to Volstagg and Hogun. Volstagg nibbled into it immediately. Hogun squinted at him with his beady little eyes, as if disapproving.

"What? I'm hungry." He squeaked.

"Here, if Lucifer finds you two again, I won't be around to save you. It's best if you two tag along with me today so you don't get eaten." Loki said. He put the two Asgardian mice into an apron pocket and went about his business. They spent the day watching the little Jotunn toil all day as Sif and Fandral occasionally hurled insults at him. As the day wore on each one in turn felt a sense of guilt wash over them. Their behavior here in this story was not altogether different from their daily lives back home.

Sif has had a crush on Thor since childhood and has always considered Loki a rival. She was just used to being subtle about it. The open hostility she displayed in this story had a ring of familiarity to it and she played the part of the wicked step-sister as if born to it.

"What's the matter Cindersoot?" Sif asked as Loki laced up her dress.

"I had hoped that I too could attend the ball, but there is no time now." He said.

"As if the prince would ever want and ugly filthy little thing like you." Sif said. CinderLoki looked up at her with such hurt in his eyes and it made Sif choke. Was this how the real Loki felt, trapped in his daily life? Is this who she is to this man?

"Don't worry Cinderella. When I marry the prince, you can heat his bath water for him and wash his feet. I'll scrub him everywhere else."

"The prince will be marrying me. The two of you can take up new jobs cleaning the royal stables." Fandral said. Sif laughed partly because she was supposed to, but also at the image of Fandral in a wedding dress.

"Is that so?"

"Hurry up the both of you. I do not want to be late. The prince will be surrounded by eligible women all night. The sooner we get there, the better the odds of either of you making his acquaintance." The evil mother said. Loki finished tying off Sif's dress and they were done. They hurried down the stairs to the awaiting carriage and disappeared into the sunset. Loki began to cry.

Volstagg and Hogun watched the poor creature as they waited for the fairy godmother to arrive. It was Frigga of course. She appeared with a wand hand and the look of love and compassion on her face. Loki's love for Frigga was never a question. She was his mother and had his heart through and through. The transformation from mouse back into a human body was strange but nice. He and Hogun were now the driver and the footmen of the pumpkin coach.

They watched as CinderLoki transformed from scullery maid to a beautiful maiden. His hair was long with a wavy texture, fluffy but reigned in by weaving it into a big fat braid with big pink roses pinned into it. The dress was blue, one shade darker than his skin with a pink sash about the waist. And of course there were the glass slippers on his tiny feet.

Volstagg and Hogun looked at him and smiled. He did look nice. He looked happy and they could not recall the last time they'd seen the real Loki with that expression on his face. Once again, guilt flooded their hearts. They all loaded up onto the coach and took off in a flash as Frigga waved her hand good-bye and disappeared.

Sif and Fandral spied Thor near the throne chatting with an Odin lookalike. Clearly he was King in this realm too. They tried to get his attention, but then so was everyone else around them and Sif became flustered by all the pretty girls around her.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going up there. The real Loki isn't in this one and we are wasting time." Sif tried to break away from the swarm of petticoats only to have her wrist snatched by the dragon lady.

"Anastatsia, what are you doing?"

"Going to meet the prince mother." Sif blurted out.

"Not yet, not yet. You don't want to be rude."

"Yes I do." Sif said under her breath. Her corset was digging into her back, she couldn't breath, her hair was ridiculous and Thor looked like he was having the time of his life. Fandral looked as desperate as she.

"These shoes are killing me. How do you women folk do it?"

"We suck it up." Sif said. The horns sounded and CinderLoki entered the room. All activity in the room ceased and time stood still for a moment. Sif rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to Thor and saw that he was completely utterly enchanted.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Fandral asked.

"Thor is just playing his part." Sif said.

"Look at the look on his face! He's in love. He and Loki fucked when we were in that last book. You know they did." Fandral said.

"We don't know that."

"Come off it Sif. You can see what is happening here, the same as I."

"You're all jumping to the wrong conclusion." Sif said to strengthen her denial. Thor took Loki's hand and they swept out to the dancefloor together.

Thor was enraptured. He knew none it was real but he just didn't care. He let himself enjoy this moment, with Loki looking like this, looking at him with such adoration and affection. His hand trembled when he placed it on Loki's waist. He was gorgeous. He knew Sif and Fandral were in the room and despite the hilarious state of their dress he didn't approach them. He wanted to linger in this one for a while, though he knew this was not the real Loki either. He was enjoying this fantasy far too much to let it end early. At the end of the dance he dared to venture off script and kissed CinderLoki hard.

"My Prince!" CinderLoki exclaimed.

"I love you." He said. Loki looked up at the clock. It was five minutes to midnight. Thor knew what was coming next and let it happen. He couldn't wait to slip that glass shoe on his foot and rescue him from his abuse.

"Told you so." Fandral said to Sif.

"Oh shut up. We need to get the hell out of here." She said. She tried to advance towards Thor but the massive crush of people kept her from getting near him. Thor was chasing after CinderLoki, per the script and was oblivious to her efforts to reach him. He disappeared into the palace and Sif huffed her frustration. She was yanked back by her "mother" and the three of them returned home where little Cinderella was busy hiding her one glass shoe and pretending to sleep.

"Help me out of this accursed corset." Sif said when she and Fandral reached their room.

"With pleasure my lady." Fandral flashed a lecherous smile.

"Keep that up and I'll make you sleep in yours." She said. Fandral chuckled and helped her undo the laces in back. Once that was loosened he turned round so Sif could return the favor.

"Ah…" He sighed. He washed the make-up off his face and tossed the mountain of lacy fabric into the corner, cursing at it for extra flare. He stood there in a pink satin shift and resigned to sleep in it. He did not have any male pajama pants to wear and sleeping in the nude with Sif nearby was out of the question. Unless…

"I must say Sif, you did look rather fetching. The makeup was too much and the hair was silly but I did like the way you looked in that gown this evening. The garishness of it could not hide your loveliness." He said.

"Go to sleep Fandral." She said, hopping into bed and pulling the covers up over her head, before turning her back to him. Fandral sighed again, defeated and disappointed.

The following afternoon Thor and his entourage arrived with the glass slipper, and that's when things got interesting.

"Girls! Girls! The slipper is small. If either of you want to marry the prince and eventually become queen, you're going to have to make a sacrifice." She said holding up a Chef's knife in front of her. Sif swallowed hard. Loki had selected the darker version of Cinderella, the older one where the wicked stepsisters cut off their toes to try to fit the slipper. No doubt ravens would come later to peck out her eyes. Sif punched the woman in the face as hard as she could. Her front teeth went flying and the world around them dissolved into that familiar white light.

"What happened?" Thor asked, looking frustrated and disappointed.

"We'd reached the point in the story were Fandral and I were required to sacrifice our feet to further the fantasy."

"That was a wonderful punch you got in on her Sif. Bravo!" Fandral said.

"Why didn't you try to end the story sooner Thor? You knew it wasn't the real Loki. Why were we wasting our time in there?" Sif asked him with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't see the harm in lingering for a while." Thor looked down and away as he said it.

"All that was left to the story the was the fairytale wedding to Loki, lad. Is that why you wanted to stay?" Volstagg asked. Thor looked at his friend, surprised that he'd been figured out.

"We're not blind to what is happening Thor. We know something transpired between you and that Thomas character. Thor, are you in love with your brother?" Sif asked.

"He's not my brother." He said.

"You've been saying that for years. I never understood why, considering how much you loved him. Especially when you were both young boys. You used to kiss me on my cheek when I was a girl, at the end of our games. I was always the damsel and Loki the villain. I thought for sure you and I would have become more than what we are by now. But I can't help but wonder, if Loki was the one you wanted to kiss all those years ago." Sif said.

"He was." Thor said. "And the time has long come overdue that I told him so."

"There are too many books. We need to be more efficient." Hogun said, making the books on the table neater and easier to view. There were so many, each resplendent with their gilded edges and title names on full display…except for one book.

"What is that plain one there?" Thor asked. He picked it up. The book was slender and without a title. It also looked very familiar.

"This is one of Loki's journals." Thor said.

"If I had the power to disappear into a fantasy world, it would be one that I created myself. It would be a story that would end exactly how I wanted it to." Hogun said.

"It would be Loki's perfect world. It would be the most ideal version of how he would want his life to be." Fandral said.

"This is the one." Thor said.

"I wonder what Loki's perfect world looks like." Volstagg said.

"We're about to find out. Hold on to me." Thor said.


	5. Chapter 5

All of them were in black and white, ignored by the characters around them. Everyone around them, were the people they knew, the people of Asgard. Yet, they were not. They were all blue. Loki had created an Asgard where everyone was a Jotunn runt. Instead of halls of glimmering gold, it was shimmering ice and crystal. Bands of rainbow colors sparkled from refracted light, and the shine of silver covered everything. Asgard was a perfect gorgeous winter wonderland. Gladsheim was a diamond palace. The people still dressed the same, though the preferred colors complemented the new prevalent skin color of the people. Ruby red that matched the eye color frequented the masses as did a specific shade of blue that matched the color of the skin. It gave the effect of making everyone look semi-nude.

That was what Thor's friends noticed first. What Thor noticed first, was the smell. This world, the very air smelled of lavender and Loki. He was here, somewhere. He knew it. Thor felt so relieved he became giddy. He ran, first to Loki's chambers, only they were not Loki's chambers anymore. It was just a guest room and that puzzled him.

"It's the middle of the day Thor. If this is his perfect version of the world, he wouldn't be hiding in his room. He would be out, enjoying himself." Sif said.

"Of course. You're right. What would Loki enjoy doing in the middle of the day?"

"The sparring yard maybe?" Fandral asked.

"Loki never enjoyed sparring." Thor said.

"In our world, but that was because everyone was bigger and stronger than him. This is his world and his rules. Here, he can be the best at everything." Sif said.

"You're right, though I still doubt he will be there. But it is just as good a starting place to look as any." Thor said. They walked the familiar paths, the same yet different. Seeing the people they knew in a brand new skin was a novelty. Thor noticed the guard uniform and armor was different, reflecting bits of Jotunn culture mixed with Asgardian. It was elegant, like a crafted dagger. Gone were the ridiculous horns of the Einherjar. Their new helmets were sleek, like the head of an eagle with a long swirling pattern molded into the metal. Their chest plates no longer mimicked the anatomy it was protecting but instead displayed the Jotunn blood lines of each individual soldier. No two chest plates were alike. It was both beautiful and a practical way to identify a person, if one knew how to read the bloodline.

The one departure from true Jotunns that Thor noticed was that the people of this world were still split into male and female. Loki, like all real Jotunns, were intersexed. They reached the sparring yard and though Loki was not there, Sif was, along with the others.

Thor's friends gazed at their Jotunn counterparts in amazement. Volstagg was a bit thinner but still large, and his black beard was groomed much nicer and more neatly. Fandral oddly, still had blonde hair. He was the only one that did. Everyone else had black hair.

"Ha! Look at you!" Sif said as she looked at his other self.

"I guess he couldn't imagine me without my amazing golden hair." Fandral said with a cocky grin.

"I guess not." Thor chuckled. "I'll probably still have blonde hair too then."

"That's right! There will be another version of you here." Volstagg said.

"I know where Loki is." Thor said.

"Where?" Sif asked.

"This is his world. He's King. He'll be in the throne room."

"Of course, you're right. We should have guessed that." Fandral said. They walked back towards the palace, gazing out at the snow covered rooftops of the city as they did so. Everything sparkled in a new pristine way. Though it was cold, it was not bitterly so. The snow everywhere was white and clean and soft.

When they reached the throne room they were surprised to find Odin there, still on the throne, still king. But he too was Jotunn and Thor noticed that the lines on his breast plate resembled the lines on Loki's chest. Frigga appeared and she looked marvelous. Her hair was still red, though a deeper shade of ruby to match her eyes. She wore a woman's breastplate over her gown and her bloodlines too were reminiscent of Loki's.

"I don't understand. Who wouldn't want to be king of their own universe?" Hogun asked.

"Being King doesn't matter to Loki, but being a prince does. In this world Loki is not the adopted son. Look at their bloodlines. Loki's look like that. I remember them from childhood." Thor said.

"So in this world, if Loki is their biological child, what does that make you?" Sif asked. The pieces clicked together for Thor and he smiled.

"Come with me." He said. He walked to a far wall to a tapestry and pulled it aside. Everything here was the same as the real Asgard. The only change was aesthetics. Hidden behind the tapestry was a door leading to a narrow hallway. Only the royal family used it. They entered the space and grabbed an unlit torch from the wall. Thor, using his lightning, made a spark to light the torch aflame. With this they navigated their way through the black passageway.

Thor's friends followed him, glad that he appeared to know where he was going. Thor stopped for a moment, unsure at first.

"I think this is it." He whispered.

"Where are we?" Sif asked.

"My chambers, or what would be my chambers." Thor pressed on the door, opening it a crack and listened. They heard voices and something else. The sound of wood creaking. It took them a moment to make sense of it, until they realized that what they were hearing was the sound of Loki, singing. Thor pressed his eye to the slit in the door and his heart stopped.

It was him, the real him, but he wasn't alone. Loki was in a rocking chair and behind him was his other self. He looked exactly the same. Pink skin, blue eyes, golden hair. He wasn't Jotunn at all. This Thor was no different in appearance from himself. It pleased him, though he couldn't say why. But even that revelation could not compare to the other thing he saw. In Loki's arms, was a newborn child. Loki was a mother.

His hair was plaited and had green ribbons and red roses weaved into it. He was wearing a robe that was tailored to perfection, yet loose in the key areas new mothers needed them to be. Loki's face was one of pure bliss as he cradled his child in his arms, while his husband overlooked them both with obvious affection.

Jealousy ripped through Thor when he saw his other self so joyful and content. More than ever, he wanted Loki for himself.

"…baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby you're mine." Loki crooned to the child. Loki rose from the rocking chair and placed the child in the bassinet. The other Thor's arms wrapped around him from behind and nuzzled his neck.

"Mmm. You look ravishing." He said to Loki.

"You've been so patient since the baby was born. I think I'm healed up enough now. We can make love again." Loki said.

"How long do you think he will sleep for?"

"Just long enough to interrupt us at the worst possible moment." Loki chuckled. Thor did too.

"Then we better hurry." The other Thor said. In the hidden passage, Thor and his friends watched through the small crack. When the couple fell onto the bed embracing and kissing. Thor pulled back prompting the others to do the same.

"Lad, this is a private affair. We will go find something to do while you and Loki talk." Volstagg whispered. They took the torch from Thor and went back the way they came. Thor remained by the door listening as Loki engaged in pillow talk with his fictional self.

"Mmm. Eager to fill my womb again I see."

"Always darling. I love your rounded form."

"And I love you." Loki said. In all his years he'd never seen Loki smile like that, and certainly not at him like he was now with this fictional version of himself. Clothes were being shed, and Thor debated on whether or not to interrupt them. He ultimately decided not to. He wanted to see what kind of sex Loki enjoyed.

He dared to open the crack in the door a little wider, confident that Loki was thoroughly distracted. Thor marveled at Loki's physique. Gone was the waif thin untoned bean pole. Here was a man that got regular exercise in the training yards. Unafraid and unashamed to take his shirt off. The skin on his stomach was not loose from recent childbirth like he expected. It dawned on Thor then, that the child was not real either. He saw the raised lines on his skin crisscross and swirl across his flesh. He'd used his marks and extrapolated slightly different versions for Odin and Frigga.

Thor saw it then. The other Thor's dick. It didn't look like his at all. First of all, where was the hair? And where were the veins? It was an elegant dick to be sure, but it wasn't accurate. It was a nice sized dick (his was still bigger, slightly, he hoped). It was when Loki shifted position that he understood. It was Loki's dick, identical save for being pink instead of blue. Loki didn't have any body hair, and the lack of chest hair and leg hair on the other Thor made sense.

Loki was straddling him, and how he wanted to be the one really beneath him. He listened to the muted sounds of their coupling, kept muffled to keep the baby from waking. Loki's mouth hung agape as he rode his cock, enraptured and enthusiastic. His braid swung around wildly with his body movements. Bronzed hands stroked blue skin, teasing nipples and pumping a purple prick flush with blood.

They climaxed together perfectly. Of course they did. Loki fell down and curled up next to him, sighing contented and sated. Thor felt dirty then. He was about to ruin Loki's happiness. He was going to rip him away from a place where he felt loved and accepted by everyone. The real Asgard would never give him that, he knew it. All he could do was offer him his whole heart and hope it was enough. Thor took a deep breath and opened the door.

Loki sat up, alarmed at first and then horrified. The fictional Thor couldn't see him. All he saw was that the door to the hidden hallway had yawned open.

"Don't worry darling. I'll get it." He kissed Loki's temple and hopped out of bed. Thor got out of the way as his double walked past him. Loki stared at him, his eyes sad yet defiant. He would not leave without a fight.

"Get rid of him." Thor said. Loki waved his hand and just like that, Thor's double disappeared like a mirage.

"How did you find me?"

"Through trial and error and a great deal of searching. Do you have any idea the heartache you have caused?"

"No I don't. Tell me Thor, how long did it take for you to even notice I was missing?"

"Mother noticed. Three months." Thor admitted. Loki huffed.

"Then I was right to come here. I won't go. You can't make me."

"No, but our mother can. Father can. They know the ways of magic that I do not."

"I WAS FINALLY HAPPY!" Loki screamed at him. "You cannot make me return! I won't! There is nothing for me there." Loki was up, standing naked but defiant, and fist shaking in the air. He woke the baby. Loki grabbed a nearby robe and pulled it over him before heading to the bassinet.

"I have a family here Thor. A real family. I have a child and a husband who loves me. Parents who love me. A country that loves me. You have nothing that I want."

"It isn't real Loki, and you're wrong." Thor said, walking to his side to look down upon their fictional child. It was a girl, with ice blue skin, blue eyes, and white hair. She was lovely. "I watched you make love. I have stumbled through book after book looking for you, and I learned a few things." Thor said. Loki turned round, with the babe in his arms and looked him in the eye.

"I did this to you. I pushed you away, and I did it for the most tragic of reasons. I've been in love with you too. I told myself that I couldn't have you, because you were my brother, or that is what Frigga insisted that I hold in my heart. I neglected you, distanced myself from you because being so close to you and not being able to hold you was too painful a burden to bear. I am sorry Loki. I caused you this pain. A pain so deep and consuming you had to manufacture this place to survive. But you cannot stay here love. The child in your arms isn't real and neither is the man that was just in your bed. I am real. I am flesh and blood and I am here to tell you that I love you. I am here to tell you that I would have you just as you are, in my arms, in my bed, and full with my child. But you must come home with me. Mother and Father are both sick with worry. In all my years I've never seen Odin cry…mother isn't eating."

Loki's bottom lip trembled as he looked down at his daughter.

"I am a mother too! Can't you see that? I love her."

"I love you. I didn't understand the nature of that love until my recent misadventures through the world of Hagrid, Juliet, Edith Cushing, and Cinderella's handsome prince. I learned more about you as you pretended to be someone else than I ever did just spending time with you. I learned more about myself, wearing dressing and being courted by men that looked like you. I was made vulnerable. I was open and raw beneath the touch of a phantom that bore your face, and I loved it. I would know that experience again, but with you, not some illusion conjured from dust and parchment."

Loki was shocked that Thor would confess to being taken, being made ergi during the course of his search for him. His heart ached as his grip tightened around the little bundle in his arms. He couldn't let her go. Tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm not a freak here. Everyone here looks just like me. Everyone here practices magic. I'm the heir to the throne not you! I'm the pride of Asgard. No amount of love from you will ever make it so back home." Loki said.

"That is true, and I am sorry. The real world cannot compete with perfection Loki, and you cannot stay here. But I promise you, when we return, things will be different. I will make it so."

"How?"

"I will take up seidr to start. Father and Mother both wield it, and pretending that Mjolnir is somehow different is a foolish lie I've been telling myself for years. I will build for you your own private gym so that you may train away from the prying eyes of judgmental onlookers. I will declare my love for you." Thor said. He took a step forward to close the distance between them. "And when they insult you and call you ergi, I will tell them that they are insulting me as well, for there is no pleasure that I would deny my husband. Ours will be an equal marriage bed."

Loki fell into Thor's arms and cried. It was a dream come true, one he'd never thought he'd see.

"Do you swear it?" Loki asked, doubtful and fearful his brother was only telling him what he wanted to hear.

"I swear it. I will marry you Loki, with or without Father's approval. Though I dare say he'll be so happy to see you he'll deny you nothing."

"I want babies. Lots of them." Loki said as he looked down at his perfect little girl. He placed her in her bassinet. She cooed and smiled at him. It hurt to say goodbye.

"I am sorry love, but it is time to go."

"I'm coming back to visit her. I won't give her up." Loki said.

"Everyone needs a sanctuary. I will strive to make ours a true one for you." Thor said. "Take us home Loki."

With his heart full of sadness, fear, and doubt; Loki closed his eyes and let the world around them melt away. The sound of several voices yelling filled his ears and when they all landed in his library Loki was surprised to see Sif and the Warriors Three.

"Were they in there too?" Loki asked Thor.

"Yes." Fandral said. "I must say Loki, you created for us the most memorable adventure we've ever had. Your brother looks quite fetching in petticoats and a full skirt."

Though Fandral was trying to get a laugh, Loki looked scandalized.

"Were they with you in the hallway?" Loki asked _… (watching me fuck?)_ went unsaid.

"No." Thor said, not elaborating.

"We were busy exploring the ice palace. It was very pretty." Sif said, being uncharacteristically nice to him.

"Thank you." He gave her a sidelong glance.

"I must take you to mother and father. They'll be overjoyed at your return." Thor said. They left the library quickly and made the long walk to the royal chambers. Loki shifted uncomfortably in his clothing. He was back in his real clothes that he hadn't worn in months. The stiff leather was uncomfortable against his skin.

Servants and soldiers alike rumbled at the sight of him. Slowly a cheer arose from the people, letting out a happy sound that their lost prince had returned. Loki had not expected the welcome. Thor knocked on his parent's chamber door and entered without waiting for a reply. It was a breach of protocol but they wouldn't care.

"Thor? What are you…LOKI!" Frigga ran to her son and threw her arms around him, sobbing fat tears into his shoulder. Odin came shuffling out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still in hand. His robe was hanging open and he had on house shoes. Far from looking like the King of Asgard, he looked like a withered old man, with a beer belly that was foaming at the mouth. He looked undignified and he didn't care.

"My boy!" Odin shouted as spit and toothpaste seeped into his beard. Loki felt guilty and conflicted. Where was all this attention and affection before he disappeared? Frigga cupped his face in her hands.

"Promise me you'll never run away again."

"I promise mother." Loki said. Odin hugged him, smelling like spearmint.

"Where were you?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, where did you go? We searched high and low for you." Odin said.

"Mother, Father. If I may, there are things that need to be said and a conversation that this family needs to have that is long overdue." Thor said. He grabbed Loki's hand and held it. Thor looked at them meaningfully and guided everyone to the table where they usually ate breakfast together. The servants would arrive soon with the meal and the timing was good. They had a lot to discuss.

"I think it is high time some confessions were made and some actions taken to rectify a situation that is no longer tenable." Thor began.

XxXxXxXx

Once upon a time, in a golden city high up in the clouds there was a prince. The prince was blue in everything he did. His skin was blue, his heart was blue, and his soul was blue. For he was a sad and lonely man. He was in love with another prince, the golden prince whom he never dared dream would be his. He fled, searching for happiness elsewhere. The golden prince became sad in his absence and searched for him. When he found the blue prince he professed his love and the blue prince returned with him. They married and had seven children. On the sad day when their father died they ascended to the throne and ruled side by side. Their love was strong and the envy of the lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
